


Away From Things That Matter

by helens78



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind tends to wander when a guy's spending some quality private time with himself, but Ed refuses to let it wander certain places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Things That Matter

The things a man jerks off to are his own private business, mostly, Ed figures, because they can be fucking _weird_. He's jerked off thinking about models and porn stars and his girlfriends, but then again, there was that one time when he was seventeen years old and his best friend had just gotten this _really sweet_ Telecaster, and he'd gone home that night and jerked off thinking about the _guitar_.

There are no lines, no rules except for the don't-ask-don't-tell rule. The way Ed figures it, if he can jerk off thinking about a guitar, it doesn't mean anything if he jerks off thinking about his teammates (Wordy and the way he smells when he's freshly showered after a hard workout; Sam and the little disgruntled look he had on his face when Ed sent him out for donuts; Lou in that wifebeater, cursing up a storm during one of their roleplay training sessions). It doesn't get in the way of the job, and he's probably not the only one who's done it.

But in spite of his anything-goes beliefs, he's never touched himself while thinking about Jules.

It's not because she's the girl, and it's not because he thinks that would be inappropriate or some shit like that; inappropriate would be acting on it, treating her different because of it, thinking about her like that's the only good thing about her, the only thing she's got to offer anybody. Which is so fucking far from the truth Ed would probably try to kick anyone's ass who treated her that way, except Jules would undoubtedly have the ass-kicking covered.

But the thing about Jules is, Ed doesn't _want_ those images in his head, not even for the few minutes it'd take to get off to them. There's a difference between something that's a fantasy because it's just fucking _hot_ , and something that's a fantasy because it is _never going to happen_ , and Ed knows better. He really fucking knows better.

So he thinks about that guy from Team 2 and how good his legs looked when he was on the treadmill, or he thinks about the jewelry shop owner who was way too furious about the robbery to be afraid of the gun she'd had pointed at her, or he thinks about a million other things that don't matter. That's the key, really. Thinking about things that don't matter, keeping his thoughts away from something that does.

 _-end-_


End file.
